All She Needed
by Kaoru-890
Summary: Buffy Summer's is moving on with Tony, the Immortal. But what happens when she see's a pair of unmistakebly electric blue eyes? Read and find out.


The music pumped through Buffy's being as she grinded and danced with Tony; her latest boyfriend. Whirling around, moving her body to the beat, letting it take over her mind, allowing her to forget.

Buffy broke off her dance, mid-shake as she caught a flash of platinum blonde hair. _'No… stop fooling yourself Buffy, he's dead. And if he wasn't, he would have come back to you.'_ Resuming her movement, she tried to block his name from her head.

"Look at her," Spike spat out. "Dancing with the Immortal!" Angel wore the same disgusted look on his face. "He must have her under a love spell, that's the only way Buffy would ever be with him."

Spike's eyes connected for a second with emerald green ones as she revolved around the Immortal. He immediately looked away, not wanting her to see him. "Come on Peaches, let's go before she sees us." Angel looked at his childe quizzically. He thought that of the two of them, Spike would be the one to crash the blonde's party.

'_I died a hero, that's how I want her to remember me by.'_ Spike thought as he made his way out of the bar, grabbing the bag with the Capo's head in it. (A.N. I know they actually forgot it, but I don't want to have to have them go through all that)

Walking out the door, he didn't notice the chaos coming from behind him. Buffy pushed her way through the crowd of moving bodies, trying to make her way to Spike. It wasn't a dream, this time it was real. She would never forget those eyes, those same eyes that had connected with hers as she had danced.

How could he not tell her he was back? Didn't he know of all the nights she cried for him? Finally bursting out the club, Buffy caught a glimpse of Spike driving off on a moped. And if she didn't know any better, she'd think that that was Angel with him. But she did know better, Angel wouldn't keep news that big from her…would he?

She needed to see Angel, now. "Buffy, what's wrong?" The accented voice came from behind her, reminding the blonde of Tony. "I—nothing. I just thought I saw something." Turning to him, she took his hands in hers. It had been wonderful while it lasted, but she needed to go find her vampire. The immortal gazed deeply into the slayer's eyes and read what was in them. "I understand Buffy, I'll drive you to the airport."

She had never told him about Spike, but when they had sex, she sometimes slipped up and called out the vampire's name. Being who he was, it took no time whatsoever to find out about Buffy's life before Rome. He found out that Spike had died saving the world and that Buffy had entered a catatonic state when he did.

However she broke out of it shortly, telling her friends that Spike would want her to live her life. It was then that she finally told them all of her feelings for Spike, that she loved him. Oddly enough, not even Xander had an objection, how could he when the vampire died to save them all. Knowing that this Spike was dead was the only thing that kept him from dumping her after the first night she had called out his name.

Now, however, he had seen her reaction to the blonde haired man in the club and digressed that maybe Spike wasn't dead and now Buffy was going to follow after him.

"Thank you, Tony, you've been wonderful, and if I didn't love Spike with all my heart I would gladly be with you, but I _need_ him." She ended in a whisper, dropping his hands and waiting for the valet to bring the car around.

The drive to the airport was made in silence and the Immortal helped Buffy out of the car as he dropped her off, handing her some money. "For your trip," He said by way of explanation. "Oh, I can't take your money, Tony." Buffy tried to push them back on him, but he would hear none of it. "It is nothing. Go."

He left her standing there dazed at the amount of money he had left her, one thousand in total. Sighing Buffy entered the airport, which was still busy at 3 O'clock in the morning and purchased her ticket. Passing through security and finding her terminal, she sat and waited.

Glancing down at her watch again, Buffy couldn't believe how slow her clock was moving. She still had an hour to wait before her plane left.

Knowing that the wait in the airport and the 12 hour flight (I have no idea how far Rome is from the U.S.) would give her too much time to think, Buffy decided to practice her mediation.

She closed her eyes to begin, and promptly fell asleep not realizing how tired she really was. An hour later, a gentle hand on her shoulder shook her awake and she looked up into the kind eyes of an elderly woman. "Is this your flight, Miss?" She asked concernedly for she saw the dark circles under the diminutive blonde and felt worry for her.

Shaking her head to clear it of sleepy grogginess, she glanced at the number being called. Jumping up, Buffy glanced at the old lady and gratefully thanked her before she hurried into the plane.

Finding her seat number, Buffy gratefully sank down into the uncomfortable seat and glanced out at the dark early morning sky. As she heard a shifting of someone sitting next to her, Buffy came face to face with the same lady as before.

Smiling, Buffy stuck out her hand and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Buffy. Thank you so much for waking me earlier, I guess I was more tired that I thought." The old lady's wrinkled face brightened up in a smile as she shook the young girls' hand. "My name is Gabrielle. It's nice to meet you."

The two struck up a fast friendship and Buffy found she was telling the old woman about Spike, strangely Buffy told Gabrielle about everything; even the fact that she was the slayer and Spike was a vampire. For some reason the blond felt that she could trust this woman with her story.

After hearing the Buffy's account, Gabrielle thought for a moment before saying what was on her mind. "It seems that your friends were controlling your decisions, Buffy. That wasn't fair to Spike, who put his whole heart into loving you."

Ashamed, Buffy dropped her head and nodded. "The thing is, right before he died, I told him I loved him." Buffy's voice choked up at the point and she took a moment to compose herself. "He didn't believe me. He said, "No you don't, but thanks for saying it." He didn't even believe me." She whispered, a tear making a track down her face.

Gabrielle put her arms around the weeping girl and whispered soothingly into her hair, rocking her back and forth. Calming down some time later, Buffy was finally able to finish her tale.

"As I was dancing with Tony I thought I saw a flash of platinum locks, but I convinced my self that someone else could have died their hair that same color and I kept dancing. But I glanced one more time at that spot and I found his eyes on mine." Her voice took on a husky tone. "There was no mistaking those eyes. He's the only one that can make me feel alive with just one look. Those eyes can make you feel like you're the only woman in the world, and then they can turn so intense he seems to see straight through to your thoughts. And that scared me so much when I was with him. He was the only one who could see though my facades." Buffy stared out into space, remembering the feel of those eyes on hers.

"He's alive, I can feel it; and I think he's with Angel." Buffy closed her eyes as she finished her narrative, exhausted. Gabrielle, taking pity on her, moved the armrest and pulled Buffy's head onto her shoulder, encouraging her to sleep. "Thank you for listening." She mumbled sleepily before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Glancing down at the sleeping girl, the angel vowed, "Till you meet you're love again, I will be near when you need me."

"Yup, moving on now." Both Spike and Angel sat on the older vampire's desk after returning from their trip, neither of them moving from their spots. Not knowing how long they sat there, both vampires jumped as the phone rang.

"Yes Harm, what is it?" Angel asked after picking up and finding it to be his secretary. "There's someone here to see you, Boss." Harmony's usual cheery voice sounded a bit strange, as though forced. Frowning, Angel glanced at Spike. "Send 'em in."

Walking around, Angel went to sit in his chair and Spike took a place behind him, concerned at Harmony's voice as well.

Hearing a timid knock, Angel responded, "Come in." and the door slowly opened to reveal Buffy. Spike's whole body froze and his nostrils widened as the scent of the blonde floated to him.

Angel glanced at the two wide-eyed people, neither making a move. Slowly, Buffy's hand rose to cover her mouth and her eyes welled up, filling with tears. Turning those green eyes, she faced Angel and whispered, "How could you?" She choked out. "You knew how I felt!" At that moment she hated Angel, hated him more than ever before.

"I'm sorry Buffy, it wasn't my place to tell you." Those eyes then turned once again to Spike who still had not moved a muscle. Rising, Angel made his way to the door. "I think I'll leave you two to work this out." Making eye contact with Spike, Angel saw the pleading in them but ignored it. He knew the two needed to fix this, no matter how much it pained him for them to be together. He had Nina now and he was happy.

The door clicked behind him and still the remaining occupants of the room continued to be motionless. Slowly, Buffy made her first step towards the bleached vampire. Tears began falling freely from her eyes and they seemed to break Spike out of his trance. He never could stand the Summer's women in tears.

Striding over to her, he lifted his hand to her face and gently wiped away her tears with this thumb. "How could you not tell me you were back?" Her tortured voice tore at his soul and Spike found it hard to speak. "I'm so sorry Buffy, I wanted to tell you." His English accented voice still sent shivers down her body. "I told you I _loved_ you." Spike's own tear filled eyes dropped to the floor. "Stop saying that, not unless you mean them." His strangled voice pleaded with her.

Buffy put her hand on his chin, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "But I _did_ mean it!" She whispered emphatically. "I still do!"

"Than what was that with The Immortal?" He asked her, his insecurities showing. "Tony means nothing to me Spike, absolutely nothing. _You're_ who I want, who I _need_. I—I just have one question," Buffy closed her eyes and steadied her self. "Do you still love me?" Spike's eyes widened and he immediately flattened Buffy to him in a crushing embrace. "Of course I still love you, Buffy. You're the only one for me!"

Relief coursed through Buffy's body. She had been so scared that he hadn't come to her because he didn't love her anymore. "Than why didn't you find me?" She asked into his cool chest. "I—I, God, Buffy, I died saving the world! That's how I wanted you to think of me. As the man—err vampire who saved you!"

"Spike! That's no reason! Do you know how much I missed you? I cried for months, I entered a catatonic state that not even Willow could bring me out of! The only reason I came out of it was because you wouldn't have wanted me to be like that. You would have wanted me to have the life I always wanted.

"But I couldn't have the life I wanted, because _you_ weren't in it! Spike I love you! You should have come back." She ended in a broken whisper. "Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry, I know that I should have. In fact I tried when I first appeared, but I couldn't. I came back as a ghost and I could only get to the L.A. town limits before ending right back here." He told her, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. God, how he had missed holding this woman.

"But you're corporeal now, how?" She asked him, moving her hands over his torso, reassuring her self that he was there. "This bloke Lindsey did some mojo and turned me corporeal." He told her simply, his voice taking on a husky quality.

Buffy brought her eyes to his and desired darkened both their eyes. It had been so long. Buffy's wandering hands sent shock waves though the vampire, causing him to shudder. Licking her lips, Buffy brought her hands up to his shoulders, dropping his coat to the floor.

Immediately, Spike took control and hefted Buffy into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hmm, Spike, so long." The slayer moaned out as she felt his erection straining against her womanhood. Hopefully they wouldn't tear down the walls like their first time.

All rational thought left her mind as Spike shoved her shirt up over her head, taking one beaded nipple into his mouth, sucking on it through the material of her lacy red bra. Hmm red, his favorite color. He took his hands off her succulent form for a second as she undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed the material down his arms.

Spike left her bra-covered breasts and took her mouth in a searing kiss, allowing his hands to replace his mouth. A groan escaped her lips as Spike pushed her up against the wall, pressing his rock hard cock into her. "Too… many… clothes." She panted out and Spike set her down. Tearing his mouth from her lips, Spike licked and nipped down her jaw and neck, sucking on the spot that guaranteed a response.

One hand dropped to her hip and Spike undid her button, pushing the zipper down. Dropping to his knees the bleached vampire stripped her of one of the last vestiges of her clothing, leaving her only in a matching pair of thongs.

Standing up once again, Spike took his time admiring her, recommitting her body to his memory. Buffy, seeing that he was too far away from her, took a step towards him and put her hands on his waist.

"I can't be the only undressed one here." She huskily informed him, unfastening his jeans and pushing them to the floor. Buffy licked her lips as his impressive manhood jumped out; he still went commando under all those tight clothes.

Spike now stood before her naked and needy. With a growl, Spike advanced on her, pushing his way until she was leaning against the desk. Unclasping her bra, Spike took her breasts into his hands as the scrappy material fell away from her.

Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Buffy would have fallen had the desk not been holding her up. The sensations coursing through her body were ones that only Spike could induce. The many months he was gone, the many men in her life, and none had made her feel as good or as alive as Spike could.

Ironic how a vampire was the only to make her feel alive, yet he wasn't even alive himself. Releasing her breasts from his hands, Spike kissed each nipple before taking her lower lip in between his own and began gently nipping on it. His hands were on her waist once again, slowing pushing down the last of her clothing, leaving her bare to his intense gaze.

"Hmm, Spike." She moaned loudly as Spike softly played near her core. She pushed desperately at him but he kept dancing around, touching her thigh, then the curls right above. Suddenly, Spike dipped his finger into her, rubbing her clitoris simultaneously causing her body to erupt in pre-orgasm shudders.

"Need you, Spike. Need you inside me." Buffy gasped out, tearing her mouth from his for a much needed breath of air. The vocalizing of those words was nearly his undoing and Spike removed his fingers from her heated cunt.

Buffy's whimpering at the loss of his fingers was immediately replaced by moans of pleasure as Spike's large erection thrust into her suddenly, taking her off guard. The hands holding her up on the desk nearly collapsed at the bliss that arced through her.

So long, it had been far too long for her. She sighed as she felt him stretch her, filling her fully. Spike buried himself to the hilt and groaned in pleasure as her fiery hole swallowed him whole, squeezing his dick with her tight walls.

Lifting her fully onto the desk, Spike began pounding into her, setting up their timeless rhythm. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped at the deeper penetration.

The familiar feel of her lover sliding in and out of her brought Buffy more pleasure than she thought possible. He filled her completely, body, mind and soul. That heady combination had Buffy's walls already clenching on his rock hard manhood.

Grunts and moans filled the air, and Buffy came with a cry when Spike suddenly flicked her clit with a finger. "Ugh," Spike grunted loudly as his Slayer's walls compressed around him and pumped into her once more, her body convulsing around him, before he too found his release.

They sat there like that, spent, too exhausted to care that their combined juices were dripping onto the desk they were on. "That was incredible, Love." Spike told her when her finally got his voice back.

All Buffy could manage was a grunt of agreement. She was finally happy. She had found Spike after all this time, and her man was still buried deep within her.

"I love you, Spike." She re-uttered, reassuring the insecure vampire. "Don't ever doubt that." She mumbled sleepily and Spike regretfully pulled out of her. Overriding her moan of protest, the blonde vampire stood her up and dressed her, pocketing her underwear instead of putting it on her.

"Come one, Love, it's time to face you're mates." The resigned tone of his voice made Buffy come out of her sleepy euphoria.

"You know, they missed you too, Spike." She stated in a cautious voice. She didn't know how he would take that news. "Even Xander, Love?" Spike asked sarcastically. "Actually, yes, even Xander. They know that I love you Spike. I called them after I got off the plane. They should be here soon." She told him softly.

Spike looked at her with a look akin to awe. "You told you're mates you loved me?" He asked. Grinning ruefully, Buffy answered, "Well it was kind of obvious, Spike. I went into a catatonic state that not even Willow could pull me out of. Even after I pulled my self out of it, I cried for months afterwards."

"You pulled your self out of it, Love?" Spike looked at her quizzically. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't want me to live like that. That you would have wanted me to have the life you died to give me." The petite slayer told him quietly.

"I love you, you know that Slayer?" Spike pulled her into his chest, hugging her close. Wrapping her arms around her vampire, Buffy felt happy for the first time in a while. She was alive, her lover was alive, and they loved each other.

What could be better? Thinking about it, Buffy could find nothing that could compare.

"Come on, Spike, let's go see our friends and give them the good news." Buffy took his hand and led him to the door. Glancing at each other, Buffy opened the door and went out to meet her friends.

Gabrielle watched as Buffy and Spike reunited with her friends in a joyful reunion. The slayer didn't need her to watch over her anymore. She had her one true love, and that was all she needed.

Fin 

**So what do you think of my one shot? I hate the fact that Spike died in BtVS and I wanted them to be reunited.**


End file.
